plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Hammer Zombie (PvZ: AS). (projectiles cannot be reflected) |first seen/c1 = Kongfu World - Day 2 |flavor text/c1 = 锤子僵尸人称“僵旋风”，它以快速旋转手中的锤子而不头晕著称。 Hammer Zombie is known as the "Zombie Whirlwind". He is famous for being able to quickly spin his hammer without feeling dizzy. |box title/c2 = Sledgehammer Zombie |image/c2 = Sledgehammer ZombiePvP.png |toughness/c2 = Protected |troopcapacity/c2 = 4 |trainingcost/c2 = 30 |trainingtime/c2 = 7 minutes |speed/c2 = Stiff |first seen/c2= PvP Mode |pvpskill/c2 = Waves his hammer in the air and then attacks the frontal area. |flavor text/c2 = After Sledgehamer Zombie watched "The Avengers", he felt that the Thunder God "Thor" was very handsome, and just like that, he was inspired to be a hammer-wielding guy, no wait - a hammer-wielding zombie guy!}} Hammer Zombie (锤子僵尸; pinyin: chuízi jiāngshī) is a zombie in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He is slightly slower than a Basic Zombie and he spins relentlessly in order to deflect projectiles such as peas and boomerangs. After spinning for some time, he becomes tired and vulnerable to anything. A Kongfu Zombie who manages to touch a Weapon Stand that contains a hammer in it will transform into this zombie. Almanac entry Note: Hammer Zombie has Protected toughness in-game. PvP Mode Overview Hammer Zombie absorbs 600 damage per shot and does not degrade. Encounters Kongfu World: Days 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 11, 13, 14, 17, 21, 24, Ultimate Challenge, and Endless Challenge Dark Ages: Daily Challenge Frostbite Caves: Boss Rush Strategies Once this zombie has set foot on your lawn or whenever a Kongfu Zombie manages to transform into this zombie, you should get ready, for he will block a wildfire of straight projectiles that will be reflected back to your plants immediately. Use an Iceberg Lettuce to temporarily immobilize the zombie, but be quick, or he will spin aggressively to nullify all the straight projectiles shot at him. Potato Mines, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks will also work. You can also use other explosive plants. Melon-pults and other lobbed shot plants on the other hand can shorten his stay on the lawn so long, as there are no other zombies to interfere with him. Like Jester Zombie, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, and Snapdragon can damage him, however the best choice of these three is Laser Bean, as it can shoot through all the zombies in a row. If you are going to choose Snapdragon as a counter for him, make sure that there are not any Torch Kongfu Zombies or their monk variation because Snapdragon can relight their torches. In short, treat this like a Jester Zombie with the same weakness as Excavator Zombie. Gallery Pvz2 almanac hammer.png|Almanac entry Hammer Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon HDHammerZombie.png|HD Hammer Zombie Screenshot2.png|Hammer Zombie spinning Hammer-spin.png|Hammer Zombie spinning to deflect peas HammerZombiecatchbreath.png|A glowing Hammer Zombie catching his breath Screenshot5.png|Hammer Zombie losing his head Screenshot6.png|Hammer Zombie deflecting peas Screenshot1.png|A Weapon Stand transforming a Zombie into an Hammer Zombie Hammer-sign.png|Hammer Zombie holding up a sign Hammer Zombie plush.jpg|Hammer Zombie plush HammerZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Hammer Zombie KONGFU HAMMER ZOMBIE 1536 00.PTX.png|Hammer Zombie Sprites Trivia *Unlike the Jester Zombie, lobbed shots are not redirected towards the plants. Instead, they deal no damage. *Hammer Zombie, Nunchaku Zombie, and Jester Zombie are the only zombies which can redirect attacks back at the plants. *If the player defeats a Hammer Zombie while he is spinning, his head will fall off, but he continues spinning with his head on (with another head on the ground) for a while. *The deflected projectiles are weaker than the ones shot at him. *Hammer Zombie and Dark Ages Gargantuar are the only zombies that use hammers as weapons. *His spinning attack resembles an attack used by Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Jester Zombie can deflect an unlimited number of projectiles while this zombie can only deflect a limited number of projectiles. *When he has finished deflecting projectiles, he will stop for a while to catch his breath. *Unlike Jester Zombie, Hammer Zombie can deflect projectiles made by a Level 2 or 3 Iceberg Lettuce but not spore shots from a Puff-shroom (because they are too low). *His nickname is a reference to Li Kui （李逵）from a Chinese novel "Shui Hu Zhuan" (水浒传) whose nickname is Black Whirlwind. See also *Jester Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie ru:Зомби-отбиватели Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies